


Aussie Snacks

by losttinjapan



Category: British Actor RPF, British TV Celebrities RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, Aussie Food, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losttinjapan/pseuds/losttinjapan
Summary: You're an Australian youtuber and dating Tom Holland. And for one of your videos you get your boyfriend to try some Aussie snacks from your home country.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You
Kudos: 5





	Aussie Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cause i am Australian and like...there is not many fanfictions for Australian readers out there.

She set up the camera gently, making sure to get both her boyfriend, and herself into view. Before heading backwards and plopping down comfortably upon her bed covers, beside Tom. The video camera now recording the both of them. 

“Hey guys! Welcome back.” The girl with h/c hair greeted, kindly. A smile etching out onto her features as she spoke each word. “Today, I thought I’d let my British boyfriend, Tom try Aussie foods.” 

Tom looked up nervously, a small smile on his own features, as he waved carefully at the camera in front of him. His brown curls gently falling in front of his face as he did this action. Before proceeding to turn his head, so that his attention was now trained on his girlfriend, beside him. 

He was nervous, to be trying Australian foods. He had been watching different channels for the past few days, people who had tried the different snacks from the land Down Under. So he kind of had a clue on what to expect, but that didn’t mean his nerves would subside anytime soon. 

He then continued listening, to Y/n explaining about what foods she had bought back from the store earlier that day. Since they’d been in Australia for a little less than two weeks, visiting her family. Tom's gaze every now and then glancing at the pile that sat ready for them on the table. Among the foods there, was in fact Vegemite. A spread which most Aussies enjoy on toast. Oh how he was not excited to taste that. 

“Alright let’s begin.” Y/n brightly smiled again at the camera, finished her short but quick explanation she had done previously. Her hand reaching over and picking up the first snack, on the table. She bit back a laugh, as she noticed what she had grabbed, holding it up for the camera to see. 

“You ready, Tom?” the girl asked him, ready for his reaction on this first snack. Tom only nodded, hesitantly as the female beside him gently spread enough Vegemite onto the toasted bread she had gotten a minute ago. 

The brown haired male soon bit into the savoury toast, his face contorting into one of disgust as the substance hit his taste buds. He spat it into the bin beside him, and reached over for his bottled water, uncapping it and taking a long sip. Desperately trying to get the taste off his tongue. 

“That was. awful.” He spoke, once he’d finished drinking the water, and placing it on the ground beside him. Y/n removed the hand she had in front of her mouth earlier, to stop herself from laughing loudly at his reaction. And moved onto the next snack to try. 

This time when she handed over the food to Tom, it was in a packet with the words ‘Burger Rings’ written across the front. The British actor opened it, letting out a strong burgery scent to linger in the air. It didn’t smell too bad to Tom then, but the taste could definitely change that. 

His hand picked out one of the orange rings, and popped it into his mouth. Chewing slowly, the snack tasted a little strange at first as it continued to remain on his tongue, before he managed to swallow it all. Overall, he didn’t mind the snack but it wasn’t the absolute best thing. 

As the video recording got longer, and longer. The snacks on the table had managed to decrease, each one earning either good or bad reactions. So far, his favourite Australian snack he had chosen was definitely the TimTams, but the Milo drink was a close second. Y/n grabbed the last thing off of the table, which had the word ‘Minties’ written across the packaging front. Just by looking at it, Tom could definitely tell it had something to do with Mint. He was scared to even try it, not as much as when he tried the Vegemite, but he was scared. 

His h/c haired girlfriend opened the packet and handed it over to Tom, a rather strong minty smell erupted from it as he grabbed one of the small lollies, from inside. He struggled for a minute, when opening the wrapper but managed to do so in the end. 

“It smells like toothpaste.” The British male spoke, taking note of the white colour and smell before putting it in his mouth. His observation caused for Y/n to let out a laugh in response, before she too put her own Mintie into her mouth, and chewed. It hurt his jaw a bit, when trying to continuously chew it. Hoping that it would grow smaller, the more he chewed. Which eventually it did, and he swallowed it easily. The only thing lingering in his mouth, was the minty breath the lolly had left him with. 

“That was so hard to chew.” He finally managed to say after a minute. Looking in the direction of the camera, as he spoke. He was thankful that there was no more foods to react to, and that it were now the end of the video. He glanced in the direction of Y/n, whom had now put the rubbish surrounding them into the bin. Then quickly said her outro, and switched the camera off right after.


End file.
